Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by AnimePriestess425
Summary: Just a simple cute Oneshot about Sasori x Sakura at Christmas.


_**After listening to 'Have yourself a merry little Christmas' by Kalafina (Such a good version of the song, I recommend listening to it while reading this), I wanted to write a Christmas themed story.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Sasori x Sakura**_

It was Christmas Eve and after putting his boots on, Sasori stood up straight and looked in the mirror one more time; adjusting his scarf and hair until being startled by a quiet chuckle.

"I've haven't seen you look so flustered dear; it must be important."

Sasori sighed at his Granny's curiosity. He had been living with her most of his life but it was never easy.

"It's nothing, I'm just going out to see the others". Chiyo understood he meant his group of friends. Despite his attitude, she knew they meant a lot to him.

"Well they can't be the reason you're dressed up so smart"

Sasori looked down at himself, and quickly zipped up his coat. "It's shirt and jeans just like I wear every day, old hag!"

Secretly it was a new pair of navy blue jeans and a red wine checked shirt. He picked up the carrier bag beside him which was full of presents and opened the door to leave.

"I'll be back late tonight…"

"Say hi to Sakura for me". Sasori quickly turned to see her winking and laughing as she walked away.

" _sigh_ See ya later granny".

He should have known his granny would know the girl he was interested in. Sakura Haruno. She was the nurse who took care of Granny Chiyo in the hospital after she fell. That was where he first met her. A beautiful young nurse with cherry blossom hair. They had spoken to each other while he visited, but Sasori being Sasori, instead of being honest, he would act cold and even teasing the poor girl.

There was even one day when he came to the hospital; he had obviously caught her on a bad day. He teased her about her forehead and she slapped him in the face. Instantly she apologised; scared to death that she was going to lose her job, but Sasori never said a word of complaint to her colleagues. After getting his ear pulled by his Granny Chiyo, he apologised to Sakura, which she found very cute.

A few weeks after Granny Chiyo left the hospital, Sasori crossed paths with Sakura in the streets. She was on her way to a Christmas market and to his surprise asked him to join her. Of course during the whole day with her, Sasori acted like his usual tsundere self, but Sakura was now used to it. She decided to get her own back at his teasing.

" _Hey Sasori, is it true when you were little, you put on a little puppet show for your granny about how mummy and daddy loved you?_

Neither of them thought it was possible to make his face the same colour as his hair until that day.

 _I'm gonna kill that wrinkly old witch!_

After the Christmas shopping, it was time to part ways, but Sasori wasn't ready for it and suddenly splurged out "Are you free on Christmas Eve?!"

Sakura shook her head. Sasori averted his eyes anywhere but Sakura, now feeling shy.

"Well ummm, if you want… m-my friends and I are gathering for Christmas and ummmm… if you want…"

Sakura laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder to silence him. "I would love to come. Let me know the time and place, ok?"

She gave him a small piece of paper with her number and waved bye to him.

 _Wow! She is so…_

Sakura arrived an hour after everyone else did. Luckily Sasori had plenty of time to explain to the others about her. She seemed to get along with everyone, she had even bought presents for everyone. While Sakura helped Konan and Itachi out with the food Hidan, who had been drinking mulled wine was making comments about Sakura's outfit. She was wearing a white turtlenecked sweater dress which stopped at mid-thigh.

"Hmmmm I can see why you're going after her. Fuck if she's that sexy in normal clothes she must be fucking hot in her sexy nurse outfit".

Sasori stared at Hidan, cold, dead in the face; clicking his knuckles. Kakuzu was about to hit Hidan in the back of the head.

"Why don't you go see for yourself dipshit"

"Hahahaha go ahead. I fucking dare you"

"That's enough you two…"

Konan walked in with Sakura following behind carrying the food.

"Sorry about those two idiots, they don't always get along."

"Oh it's ok. And by the way, Hidan was it? I don't mind you coming to the hospital after your friends beat you to death, I'll make sure Tiffany takes care of you." She winks at Hidan.

"Who the fucks Tiffany"

"Oh just one of the nurses. Big, hairy, You'll love Tiffany."

Everyone burst out laughing. Yep, Sakura was going to fit in just fine. Throughout the day everyone enjoyed the food, chit-chat and presents. It was the most memorable Christmas Sasori and probably everyone had had in years.

It was now late afternoon/early evening, and Sakura was sat outside on the floor with her knees bent and close to her body; admiring the snow fall. Sasori walked out and found her and closed the door so the heat wouldn't go out.

"What are you doing outside?"

"Just watching the snow. It's so entrancing"

Sasori chuckled quietly and stood by Sakura for a while; watching the snow with her.

"You know; I was really nervous about coming today. I've had a pretty crappy year this year, but tonight has really made me hopeful about the new year. So thank you Sasori".

Sasori was stunned. He had no idea that she felt like that. She hadn't looked nervous at all. And the thought of her having a bad year made him just want to hug her. Just as he was about to speak…

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

Sakura then took out a small wrapped present from her pocket and stood up. She faced Sasori and held out the present.

"Here. I know I gave you a present with everyone else earlier but I saw this and couldn't resist getting it for you".

Sasori took the box shaped present and slowly opened it. He opened the box and saw an old, fragile looking puppet. The puppet had red hair just like his. He turned it around and his eyes widened by the logo on the puppet.

"Thi-this was made by _the_ Monzaemon Chikamatsu? Where did you find this? This is extremely rare?"

Sakura chuckled at Sasori's excitement.

"I found it in this small, hidden second hand store by accident. It was hidden behind newer dolls and thought he looked just like you. I know he looks beaten up but- "

"I don't care I love it! This is amazing! Thank y- "

Realising he was acting like a kid at Christmas, he quickly collected himself.

" _cough_ Thank you, Sakura". Sakura smiled at him. He placed the puppet gently back in the box and placed it on the floor on the side. Sakura looked at him puzzled; he had a very content smile on his face and she couldn't help but blush because of it.

Sasori looked up. Sakura again was puzzled and looked up too. Her eyes widened and she smiled. Above them was some mistletoe. Both looked back down to each other at the same time. As Sakura gulped, Sasori slowly took a step towards her, he was just about taller than her. She looked down to hide her red cheeks, but was stopped by Sasori's thumb and forefinger; gently on her chin, lifting it up towards him.

Sakura could feel herself getting hotter and panting. Sasori stayed cool on the outside, on the inside he was just as nervous. They both slowly closed their eyes and leaned in for their lips to meet. The kiss lingered for a few seconds to the outside world, but for them, time seemed to have stopped. They slowly broke apart but stayed close.

"Merry Christmas Sakura"

"Hmm Merry Christmas Sasori"

They leaned back in for a second kiss. The second kiss became more heated and turned into a small makeout session. They broke apart again for loss of breath and they both smiled. Sasori kept his gentle hold on Sakura's waist.

"I'll walk you home"

Sakura couldn't help but feel giddy; knowing they would kiss again once they reached her home.

Meanwhile Deidara sneaked a peek outside to see the newly formed couple and gave Zetsu beside him a fist bump.

"Nice one with the mistletoe Zetsu".

 _ **Awwwwwww I couldn't help but make Sasori be really cute with Sakura. I could imagine him being cute with her in public and then be like a beast in bed ;) hahahaha. I have some ideas for each member of the Akatsuki but I wanted to do this one first because of course it being Christmas. I hope you like it and don't worry I'm still working on my other ItaSaku story Helpless Night. See ya!**_


End file.
